


Half of the Whole

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Threesome, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde's potion separated Gold from Rumpelstiltskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of the Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



> This sprang from a comment chat with beastlycheese. Sorry dearie, but you do terribly wonderful things to my Muse.

Considered the past few months it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, Hyde had been more than a little trigger happy with Jekyll’s potion, it had got to the point that someone had spray painted the words “Attack of the Clones” on the town sign. There were two versions of pretty much everyone in town now, the split wasn’t as clear cut as might be expected, many of the ‘good’ halves were on Hyde’s side and plenty of the ‘bad’ numbered among the heroes. After Rumple and Belle returned from the Land of Untold Stories it was only a matter of time before Hyde took a pot shot at Rumple. The pot shot hit the bullseye and the town now boasted a Mister Gold and a Rumplestiltskin. The problem was that Hyde was operating under the opinion that one of them would be on his side, while the two halves of the Dark One were firmly sticking to their own team, which only numbered them and Belle.

In the end Belle was very happy to have both of them on her side.

The first few days after the split Belle was busy looking after Gold, Rum, well the non-sparkly half of her husband. He was pretty much the same man, just shaken and trying to get to grips with being the only one in his own head. The dragon hide wearing scaled version of her husband was maniacally running around town, giggling like a loon and hexing the hell out of anyone who crossed his path. Apparently after all those years as Gold the Beast needed to blow off some steam. Gold considered warding their home against Rumplestiltskin, but it wasn’t really needed since they were the only people in town he didn’t pester.

But he did watch them. He was sneaky about it and had magic to hide him, so it took a few days for either Belle or Gold to notice the slight glitter in the shadows that was Rumplestiltskin watching them as they went about their days. He vanished every time Belle tried to approach him, but finally Gold waited on the porch and cornered his alter-ego.

“What are you doing?”

Rumpelstiltskin’s hands nervously rubbed together.

“I’m…I just want to make sure she is happy.”

Gold nodded to the bench and the two of them sat down together. Both focused on the bushes at the end of the drive and neither spoke for a long time. Gold broke the silence.

“She misses you. She says she doesn’t, but I’m… I’m only half the man she loves.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded slowly; “You’re closer to the man she deserves.”

Gold gave a wry chuckle; “No, I’m not. You know my…our Belle is unique. She loves the man and the monster.”

“I’ve had fun these past few days reminding people of the Beast, but…”

“It hasn’t felt real. Your heart hasn’t been in it.”

Gold knew everything Rumplestiltskin had gotten up to; the heroes had called on him more than once asking him to reverse an enchantment. Not one of those had been permeant or harmful, which is why he suspected that his other half was having as much difficulty adapting to the new state of affairs as he was. His musing on the matter was confirmed when Rumple said; “It hasn’t been as satisfying as it should,” Rumple’s fingers twitched against each other, “And I’ve missed her.”

Gold needed no explanation on that one.

“I’ve been with her but it hasn’t felt right, not quite…”

“Real.”

Human eyes met reptilian ones and an accord was reached. They rose together and in perfect sync walked side by side into the house that Belle currently called home.  
Belle raised her eyes from her book and sighed at the sight of both halves of her true love standing anxiously in the door way.

“Welcome home my love.”

Rumplestiltskin and Gold stepped forward and said together.

“Hello Belle.”

 

It should have been strange that she greeted each of them with a soft, slow kiss; it should have been stranger still that she threaded her fingers with each of them and lead them both to bed. It wasn’t for any of them. This was what each of them had been waiting for; this was what they each needed. There was no awkwardness as Gold bent to help Rumple off with his knee high laced boots, they both shared a grin, knowing that breaking Belle’s ‘no magic in the bedroom’ policy would result in them sleeping in the guest room. It made sense that Belle took the middle of the bed, and that Gold and Rumple snuggled into her sides. For the first time in centuries both men slept easy that night, their hands threaded together resting on Belle’s baby bump.

In the morning Gold woke with his cock half hard against the curve of Belle’s arse. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and became aware that her arm was moving. It took him a moment to prop himself up on his elbow and find the reason, she was slowly wanking Rumple’s cock. There was no jealously, he just grinned and nuzzled Belle’s neck.

“Starting without me?”

Belle twisted her head to kiss him, Rumple gasped and gave him a grin before saying; “It appears our lady has an itch to scratch.”

Gold hummed against Belle’s lips.

“Is that so? Well we can’t…”

“…leave her unsatisfied.”

It wasn’t strange that they finished each other’s sentences, nor did it worry them that they moved in sync to bring Belle to pleasure. They each slid a hand down to her core and worked in tandem as their fingers brought her to bliss. Belle shivered and arched against the bed.

“I want you.”

Rumple and Gold looked at each other, they would have to take turns and that was fine as well. Gold nodded to his other half and bit his lip as Rumple moved to settle himself between Belle’s thighs. 

“Are you sure?”

It was a question for both Belle and Gold; Gold answered with a nod, Belle voiced her desire by wrapping her leg around Rumple’s hip. Gold stroked his hand along Rumple’s back and whispered in Belles’s ear.

“You like this don’t you sweetheart? Two willing slaves at your beck and call? We’ll do anything you ask. You are our mistress.”

Belle groaned in pleasure as Rumple slowly eased himself into her wet and willing core. Rumple nudged Gold with his shoulder, silently encouraging him to whisper sweet, filthy words in Belle’s ear as he thrust slowly forward.

“I wanted you back in the Dark Castle, want to hold you in my arms, wanted to stroke your hair.”

Gold did just that, let his fingers wind through Belle’s hair as Rumple rolled his hips slowly, teasingly. Rumple drew in a shuddering breath and whispered; “Wanted you for so long my darling Belle.”

Belle arched up against him and said; “Keep talking, both of you.”

Gold and Rumple both nuzzled into her neck.

“So blessed to have met you.”

“So lucky to have found the one woman in all the realms…”

“..who could love a monster.”

Belle’s shuddered and in a breathy voice said; “Not a monster, neither of you. Just the man I love.”

That was enough to tip Rumple over the edge. He gave Gold a pained look and hissed; “I didn’t finished her.”

Gold nodded and gently pushed him to one side. Rumple’s claws ran up and down his side as he took his place. Belle’s hand gripped his side, her other hand wound into Rumple’s hair and dragged him in for a kiss. Gold whimpered as he sheathed himself inside her in one stroke. None of them could spare the breath to speak. Rumple slid his hand between Belle and Gold’s bodies and danced his finger tip over her clit. Gold’s arms shuddered as he held himself above her before slamming home with a feral cry as Belle clenched around his cock.

It took a while for the three of them to come down form the orgasmic high, even though Rumple had peaked before Belle and Gold he was lost in their bliss. Belle’s fingers soothe through their hair, Rumple and Gold ran their hands across her skin.

“The heroes, they’re going to find a way to reverse this.”

Rumple and Gold’s hand stuttered to a halt on her flesh.

“Will that be a…”

“…problem for us sweetheart?”

Belle rolled her head from side to side, taking in the looks of concern on his scaled face and his lightly stubbled one.

“As long as we are together, however we are together, I’ll be happy.”

Rumple and Gold shared a shy smile and snuggled up to Belle’s sides lacing their fingers together across her stomach where their child was growing, happy and content for the first time in longer than any of them could remember.


End file.
